VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * (975 ) In response to feedback, this skin is being pulled to explore extra features (such as toggled hood). * (1350 ) PVP.net ; Replay System * There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. League of Legends VPBE General * Multiple bug fixes to vision and brushes. ** Standing in a brush should now grant vision of the entire brush, even around corners. ** Wards in a brush should now have sight of the entire brush, even around corners. ** "Black spots" should now be removed. Champions :Nothing to report. Items :Nothing to report. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells :Nothing to report. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. Champions ;General * Possibly: All abilities will now only go on cooldown when they successfully cast (e.g. the projectile is created, or the damage is dealt for instant abilities). At the moment this can only be handled case-by-case, but RicklessAbandon thinks this should be a feature of the system. RicklessAbandon on cooldowns * Bug Fix: Skills/items should no longer go off in the transition between two crowd control effects if their durations overlap (i.e. chained). This is a fairly long-standing bug, but became particularly noticeable on Yasuo's release as it occurs frequently between his ultimate and the airborne-effect he's targeting. ; Upcoming Lee Sin changes: 1 and 2 * **Bonus attack speed now increases to % from 40% at all levels. * **Damage changed to 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 . ***Assuming you're maxing Sonic Wave first, the effective damage including Lee Sin's base AD is: (+2.88 per level thereafter). * **Damage changed to 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 . **No longer deals bonus damage equal to 8% of the target's missing health. **The damage is now modified by 0.5% for every 1% of the target's missing health, for a maximum of 22.5 / 52.5 / 82.5 / 112.5 / 142.5 . ***The new bonus damage equals as 8% of the target's missing health against enemies with 94 / 219 / 344 / 469 / 594 total health. The new bonus damage is better against enemies with less than the aforementioned amount of health; and worse against target's with more. * **Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 . **Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. * **The slow now decays are more fluidly (currently only decays once per second). * **Damage reduced 150 / 300 / 450 from 200 / 400 / 600 . **Damage to target/enemies hit by the target changed to 50 / 150 / 250 from 200 / 400 / 600 . **The target now takes 25 / 75 / 125 bonus damage each time they hit another enemy champion. ***Maximum damage on 5v5: 150 / 450 / 750 . ***Maximum damage on 3v3: 100 / 300 / 500 . ; *General **Visual upgrade across all skins. **Entirely new voice over. **New lore. Items ;New Spell Vamp item *The item is intended to be used by damage-heavy supports such as Annie, Karma, Morgana and Zyra. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells ;Crystal ScarRevive on Dominion * disabled. *New Revive Trinket: ** Revives the user and grants them bonus movement speed for a short duration. No cooldown between uses, but requires charges to activate. The item starts with 1 charge and you earn an additional at level 9 and 14, but can only hold a maximum of 2 charges (use them or you lose out). **Unlike Summoner's Rift, there is no initial cooldown on Trinket usage. There are plans to test disabling trinkets until after the windmill fights. **Cooldown, movement speed, recharge levels, etc, are all open to testing. *Plans to add multiple Revive Trinkets with different passives. *Plans to address other summoner spells. References